With a Sister Like Sarah, Who Needs Enemies
by Irish Contessa
Summary: LIASON An alternate storyline for when Jason came back to town and Liz found Lucky and Sarah together. This story is complete but I will be writing a sequel for those of you who liked it.
1. Chapter 1

After a conversation with another fan, I couldn't get this story out of my head until I wrote it down. This is what I think should have happened when Jason came back and Liz found Sarah and Lucky together. As always, I own none of these characters and have no affiliation with GH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah and Elizabeth sat at Kelly's having coffee.  
  
'It's almost like we're really sisters,' Liz thought.  
  
"So you understand about Lucky," Liz said. "Why I can't handle you two being together."  
  
"I understand, Lizzie," Sarah said and then gasped. Gazing over Liz's head, Sarah said, "Lizzie, isn't that Jason Morgan?"  
  
Elizabeth turned around and Jason and Liz locked eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, why is he staring at you?" Sarah asked.  
  
Elizabeth barely hear her and she certainly didn't pay attention. She was too busy drinking in the sight of Jason. Her breath hitched as he came toward her. Elizabeth stood up slowly as Jason approached. Neither of them broke eye contact. All Sarah could do was stare at them.  
  
"Hey," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hi," Jason replied and then leaned down and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Elizabeth blinked in surprise and said, "When did you get back?"  
  
"This morning," Jason said. He cocked his head to the side and studied her intently. He glanced at Sarah and then looked back at Liz.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Just painting," she said.  
  
"Want to go for a ride?" he asked.  
  
Liz smiled and said, "Yes."  
  
"I'll pick you up at your studio," Jason said.  
  
Without another word, Jason walked to the counter, got a coffee, and headed for the door. Elizabeth sat down again.  
  
"Lizzie, what was that? Since when do you know Jason Morgan?" Sarah asked watching her sister.  
  
"He's Emily's brother. I've always known him," Liz said still dazed.  
  
"You've always known who he was but he HUGGED you," Sarah said.  
  
"I know," Liz said with a smile. "That was really sweet of him."  
  
"Jason Morgan--sweet," Sarah said. "Not in this lifetime."  
  
"You don't know him," Liz said defensively.  
  
"And you do?" Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Liz said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth was waiting outside the building for Jason. She had been too excited to paint whenever she thought about going for a ride on Jason's bike. Jason pulled up and turned off the bike.  
  
"You want to go for a ride or talk?" Jason asked pinning her with those blue eyes.  
  
"Talk about what?" Liz asked. When Jason just continued to stare at her, Liz sighed and said, "I forgot that I can't hide anything from you. A lot has been going on lately. I'd just as soon not think about it for awhile. So, ride first, talk later."  
  
Jason started the bike without a word. Liz hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jason smiled to himself as he sped the bike down the road. Once outside the city limits, Jason let it out, going as fast as safety would allow. He didn't check on Elizabeth because he knew she was watching the wind. She had painted it for him. That had meant a lot to him. He still had the painting.  
  
They rode for an hour and a half before Jason pulled off the road at an overlook. There was a railing to keep people from falling off the cliff into the lake. Jason turned off the bike and walked over to railing. He leaned on it and looked out at the lake. Liz followed and stood next to him.  
  
"Thank you," Liz said softly.  
  
Jason looked at her and said, "Anytime."  
  
Liz smiled and said, "I had forgotten how much I missed riding with you."  
  
Jason just nodded and Liz sighed.  
  
"Okay," she said. "Short version, Lucky and I almost got married not too long ago but Lucky admitted he didn't love me. Hadn't since Helena. I had almost dealt with that when he and Sarah decided that they were attracted to each other. They've agreed not to be together since I told them it would hurt me too much but it still hurts anyway."  
  
"It hurts because you still love Lucky?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, no," Liz said. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll always love Lucky but I realize we aren't going to be together. I've dealt and moved on. What hurts is that he can't love me but he can love my sister. Does that make me a horrible, petty, and jealous person?"  
  
"No," Jason said. "Lucky knows about your relationship with your sister and he ignored how it would make you feel for him to like her."  
  
"How do you do that?" Liz asked him.  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Always know exactly what I need to hear," Liz said.  
  
"I just tell the truth or say what I think," Jaso said. "I'm glad what I say helps you though."  
  
They stood there gazing out over the lake for awhile.  
  
"I love the way the moonlight plays off the water," Liz said finally breaking the silence. "I should paint this."  
  
"Let's go," Jason said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later Elizabeth was working a shift at Kelly's and thinking about Jason. They had been spending a lot of time together since he'd been back in town. She knew she was precariously close to falling in love with him. It concerned Liz because she wasn't sure she was ready to be in love with someone again. Lost in thought, Liz didn't notice Lucky and then Sarah go upstairs. But Maxie noticed and she was mad.  
  
"Elizabeth," Maxie said pulling Liz back to reality, "why is your sister in Lucky's room?"  
  
"Are you sure she is?" Liz asked, her stomach tightening.  
  
"Yes," Maxie said and watched as Elizabeth headed for the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth walked very slowly down the hall toward Lucky's door not wanting her suspicions to be confirmed but needing to know once and for all. She pushed the door open slowly and recognized the scene for what it was; the aftermath of frantic sex. When Lucky and Liz made eye contact, Liz felt like she had been slapped but looking into Sarah's eyes made her want to throw up.  
  
"Well," Liz said softly, "I hope you two are happy."  
  
"Liz, wait," Lucky said as Liz walked away.  
  
"Lizzie, we can explain," Sarah said at the same time.  
  
Lucky pulled on his jeans and went after Liz but she was gone by the time he made it downstairs. In Lucky's room, Sarah smiled in pleasure.  
  
Elizabeth walked blindly throught the streets. All she could see was Lucky and Sarah lying naked in bed together and the look in Sarah's eyes. Suddenly Elizabeth found herself standing at the door to Jason's penthouse. She had no idea how she had gotten there but realized it was where she needed to be. Liz took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Jason opened the door to find Liz standing in the hallway. She looked like she was about to collapse. Without a word, Jason picked her up and carried her inside. Kicking the door shut, he walked over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and sobbed. Jason simply held her and let her purge.  
  
When Elizabeth stopped crying, she realized she was on Jason's lap, pressed up against his warm chest. Under other circumstances, she could have greatly enjoyed being in this position. But these weren't other circumstances so Elizabeth took a deep breath and raised her head. She made the mistake of looking at him. They locked eyes and Elizabeth simply fell into those intense, understanding blue eyes. Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened and Elizabeth found herself sinking into Jason.  
  
After a moment Jason pulled away. He lifted Elizabeth off his lap and stood up, pacing the room. When Jason stopped in front of her, he sat down on the coffee table and raked his hand through his hair. He looked at her and her head was hanging down.  
  
"Look at me," Jason said. When she did, he continued, "I want you, Elizabeth. I'm sure you know that. But I don't want to be with you because your angry or hurt or whatever it is. I only want to be with you because you want to be with me, too. So tell me what happened."  
  
"I walked in on Lucky and Sarah together. They had just had sex," Liz told him.  
  
Jason stood up and started pacing again. He was angry and he wasn't hiding it very well.  
  
"It's not what you're thinking," Liz said watching him.  
  
"And you know what I'm thinking?" Jason said.  
  
"You aren't as hard to read as you think," Liz told him. "You think I'm upset because Lucky slept with my sister and that's why I kissed you." When Jason just looked at her, she continued, "I'm not upset about Lucky. It's Sarah."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Knowing Lucky is sleeping with someone else doesn't really hurt. It's weird, i thought it would but it doesn't, Liz explained. "But Sarah, with her I really believed her when she said she wanted to be real sisters. I told her right before you got back to town that the one thing I couldn't handle was for her and Lucky to be together. I saw her tonight, Jason. Sarah did this deliberately to hurt me, to be cruel."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jason asked sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
Unconsciously Liz reached over and took his hand. "I don't know," she said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"It's getting late," Liz said looking at her watch.  
  
Jason studied her face for a minute before saying, "You could stay here tonight. In the guest room."  
  
"Thanks. I really didn't want to go to my grandmother's tonight and I don't want to be alone either," Liz said.  
  
Elizabeth followed Jason upstairs and he showed her where everything was.  
  
As he left her in the guest room, she said, "Jason, the kiss had nothing to do with the other stuff." He paused in the doorway for a second but didn't turn around. Then he walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth was working the breakfast shift at Kelly's the next morning. She had been up and out of the penthouse before Jason got up. She had left him a note, though. Liz couldn't stop thinking about the way he had tensed up when she told him the kiss wasn't about being upset. She had thrown him a curve and she was kind of proud. It took a lot to rattle Jason.  
  
"Lizzie. Lizzie, we have to talk."  
  
Elizabeth whipped around to find Sarah sitting at the counter.  
  
"I want to explain, LIzzie," Sarah said.  
  
"You don't have anything to say that I'm interested in hearing," Liz said.  
  
"But Lizzie," Sarah began.  
  
"You're not welcome here," Liz said cutting her off. "Please leave."  
  
"No, Lizzie. We have to talk about this," Sarah said.  
  
"Want me to throw her out?" Jason said standing behind Sarah.  
  
Liz looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Lizzie," Sarah said.  
  
"No," Liz said. "I asked you to leave. Now I am going to the kitchen. When I get back, if you haven't left on your own, I'll take Jason up on his offer." Liz turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sarah whirled around and glared at Jason. "You have no right to interfere. We're sisters," she said.  
  
Jason gave her a sardonic grin and said, "And we all know how much family ties mean to me."  
  
Sarah glared at him again and stomped out. Jason sat down at the counter and waited for Liz. Liz came backe out of the kitchen a minute later and poured hima cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Liz said.  
  
"Anytime," Jason said. "You left pretty early this morning."  
  
"Had to be here," Liz said.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Why? What are you thinking?"  
  
"I just thought staying at my place might have..." Jason trailed off.  
  
"Freaked me out?" Liz asked. Jason nodded and Liz said, "It was a little weird but it was also really nice knowing you were right there if I needed you."  
  
They smiled at each other before Elizabeth went to wait on some customers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Liz woke up early again. She quickly go ready and left before Jason woke up. The day before Liz had worked for twelve hours because Penny called in sick. When Liz finally got off work, Jason had been waiting for her. They had gone for a ride on his bike. Then Jason had taken Liz to the penthouse where they ate pizza and watched movies until after midnight.  
  
Liz walked into the hospital still thinking about the previous day. She had realized late the night before that she hadn't seen her grandmother in days. Liz spotted Bobby at the nurses station and headed toward her.  
  
"Hi, Elizabeth," Bobby said with a smile. "Thanks for sticking around yesterday."  
  
"Oh, no problem, Bobbie," Liz said. "Do you know where my grandmother is?"  
  
"Well, let me check the chart," Bobbie said turning around to check the list.  
  
Elizabeth glanced aroung and saw Gia getting on the elevator. Liz sent her a tentative smile. Gia returned the smile and waved before the doors closed.  
  
"Elizabeth, it looks like Audrey is working the newborn wing today," Bobbie said.  
  
"Thanks, Bobbie," Liz said and headed to the next floor of the hospital.  
  
"Hey, Grams," Liz said when she found Audrey.  
  
"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise," Audrey said. "I haven't seen you in a few days."  
  
"I know. That's why I came," Liz said. "I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Bobbie told me you worked an extra shift yesterday to help her out," Audrey said.  
  
"Yeah," Liz said.  
  
"I need to get back to work," Audrey said, "but you should say hello to your sister before you leave."  
  
Audrey walked down the hall and Liz went over to wait on the elevator. Before it came though, Nikolas walked up.  
  
"Hi, Liz. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, Nikolas. I'm fine. How are you?" she said.  
  
"I'm well," Nikolas said. "Look, Lucky told me what happened the other day. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm really okay, Nikolas," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Ask her where she's been sleeping, Nikolas," Sarah said from behind them.  
  
Elizabeth and Nikolas turned around.  
  
"I went to your studio last night, Lizzie. You weren't there," Sarah said accusingly.  
  
Liz smiled at her condescendingly and said, "And you think you have the right to question where I sleep? Tell me something, Sarah. Did you sleep alone at Gram's last night?"  
  
Sarah was speechless and Nikolas wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"That's what I thought," Liz said.  
  
"You really need to stop leaving in the morning without a word," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Liz kept her eyes on Sarah but said, "I left a note."  
  
"It would have killed you to wake me up to say you were leaving?" Jason asked.  
  
"You don't get enough sleep as it is," Liz replied. "How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
"Went to Kelly's," Jason said. "Gia told me she saw you here. You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just came so my grandmother wouldn't worry," she said finally turning to look at him.  
  
Jason nodded and Liz smiled at him.  
  
"You've been staying with him?" Sarah almost shrieked. "Lizzie, you can't. He's dangerous!"  
  
"Yes, I am," Jason said with a smile that could have frozen the sun.  
  
"Jason!" Liz said laughing and hitting him lightly on the arm.  
  
Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. wrapping his other arm around her to hold her there.  
  
"Well, I am," Jason said intensely, his face only inches from hers.  
  
Liz wrapped her free arm around his neck and said, "I'm terrified. Can't you tell?"  
  
"Lizzie!" a shocked Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Elizabeth's head dropped onto Jason's shoulder and she let out an audible sigh. She lifted her head and disentangled herself from Jason to look at Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, don't look so mortified," Liz said. "I'm the one who walked in on you screwing my ex-fiancee. Jason and I were just playing around."  
  
"But Lizzie," Sarah started.  
  
Liz cut her off saying, "No, Sarah. I didn't come here to see you and I have no desire to talk to you. Jason, can we get out of here?"  
  
Jason and Liz stepped on the elevator and pushed the button leaving a flabbergasted Sarah and amused Nikolas standing there. The elevator stopped on the next floor and a few more people got on before it went to the ground floor. Everyone, including Jason and Liz, got off the elevator. The two headed for the exit when someone called Elizabeth's name. She stopped and turned to see Nikolas getting off the other elevator car.  
  
"Could you wait just a minute?" Liz asked Jason. He nodded and she walked back to Nikolas.  
  
"I don't want to keep you," Nikolas said glancing from Liz to Jason. "I just wanted...Are you happy, Liz? With him."  
  
"I am, Nikolas. I actually am," Liz said smiling at him. "But thank you for being concerned. It means a lot to me."  
  
"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy," Nikolas said giving her a hug.  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said and then walked back to Jason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Elizabeth was working her shift at Kelly's when Lucky came down from his room and took a seat at the counter. Liz took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked.  
  
"A cup of coffee," Lucky said. "Look, can we talk."  
  
Liz looked at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay," Lucky said. "First, I want to apologize. You asked us to wait and we didn't. I'm truly sorry for that. I'm also sorry that I didn't come to you and tell you I couldn't wait. Look, Liz, I really like Sarah. I think I could love her in time but I never, ever wanted to hurt you."  
  
"I know, Lucky," Liz said. "And, in hindsight, it was probably unfair of me to ask you to deny your feelings so I could feel better. But Lucky, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt either."  
  
Lucky nodded and said, "I heard you've been spending a lot of time with Jason Morgan." Liz just looked at him, so he continued, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he's really dangerous."  
  
"I've never been safer in my entire life," Liz said with a slow smile that lit up her face.  
  
Lucky smiled back until he realized she was looking behind him. He turned around to see Jason standing a few feet behind him. Jason walked the rest of the way to the counter, never taking his eyes off Liz.  
  
"What time are you off?" Jason asked as Liz handed him a large black coffee to go.  
  
"Four," Liz told him. Jason nodded and left.  
  
"So it's true?" Lucky said watching Liz.  
  
"What?" Liz asked.  
  
"You're living with him," Lucky said.  
  
Liz started laughing and said, "Not exactly."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucky said.  
  
"It means exactly what it implies," Liz said.  
  
"Look, Liz," Lucky began.  
  
"No," Liz cut him off, "you no longer have the right to ask me about any of this. I want to be friends with you but my relationships with men are off limits for you."  
  
"Okay," Lucky said. "I guess I don't have the right to argue about that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At four Jason was waiting for Liz on his bike outside Kelly's. Liz came out and got on just as Lucky and Sarah walked up to the diner. Jason and Liz sped away. But instead of heading toward the lake as Liz expected, Jason drove them straight back to the penthouse.  
  
"I thought we were going for a ride," Liz said as they got on the elevator.  
  
"Later," Jason said. "I have something to show you first."  
  
Jason unlocked the door and stood back to let Liz enter first. She was barely inside the door when she stopped and gasped. Jason shut the door and Liz spun around to look at him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I thought you might be missing painting," he said.  
  
Liz walked over to the corner of the living room by the window. There was an easel with a canvas on it, paintbrushes of all sizes and shapes, and paints of all colors and types. Several canvases of varying sizes were propped against the wall. Liz ran her fingers over the canvases and containers of paint. When Liz turned back to Jason, tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"It was supposed to make you happy," Jason said uncomfortably.  
  
Liz laughed despite the tears and said, "It does."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Jason asked confused.  
  
Liz walked back to Jason. She reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
"No one has ever done anything this amazing for me before," she told him. "How did you do all of this?"  
  
"I went to your studio, then I went and bought the same stuff you had there," he said.  
  
"You have no idea how much this means to me," Liz told him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
They decided to go for a ride. Eventually Jason pulled the bike up to a beautiful, secluded area.  
  
"This is where I come when I need to be alone, to think," Jason told her.  
  
They sat on the rocks for awhile in silence.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what Lucky wanted today?" Jason finally asked her.  
  
Liz blinked in surprise and said, "He apologized and warned me that you were dangerous. I accepted his apology and told him my relationships were none of his business."  
  
"I think we need to talk about some things," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said her stomach doing flip flops.  
  
"My life is dangerous, Elizabeth," Jason said. "You know I would never hurt you but if you're in my life other people might try. It is dangerous for you to be with me."  
  
"Jason, did you go to all the trouble to get art supplies for me just to tell me I can't be in your life because it's too dangerous?" Liz asked him.  
  
"No, of course not," Jason said.  
  
"Then it's my choice," Liz said. "Whether or not to be around you, to accept the danger or not."  
  
"Yes, it's your choice," Jason said.  
  
"Then I choose to be with you, Jason," she said. "The danger is a small price to pay."  
  
"I need you to be sure," Jason said.  
  
"Do you remember the night I kissed you? When you said you didn't want me if it was because I was angry or upset," Liz asked.  
  
"Yes. You said the kiss had nothing to do with the other stuff," Jason said.  
  
"It didn't," Liz said. "I let go of all that when I bawled all over your shirt. I kissed you because I couldn't stop myslef."  
  
"And you wanted to stop yourself," Jason said.  
  
"Yes, no," Liz said. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I had been thinking the morning how easy it would be for me to fall in love with you. I wanted to stop because I wasn't sure I was ready to be in love with anyone again."  
  
Jason looked at her and she rushed on, "Ever since, I've been fighting it. Then, you took me to the penthouse tonight and had set all of that up for me and I couldn't fight it anymore. I know it's sudden and you probably don't feel the same way..."  
  
Jason put his fingers to her lips to quiet her. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth," Jason said. "I was trying to wait, to give you time but I do."  
  
"Oh, Jason," Liz said crying again. "I love you. I fought it so hard because I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Of getting hurt again," Liz said. "Of being in love with a man who wasn't in love with me. Again. I spent too long trying to make Lucky love me and I didn't want to go through that again."  
  
"I'm not Lucky," Jason said softly.  
  
"I know that," Liz said. "But fear is not about what you know, it's not rational."  
  
Jason nodded and asked, "So what now? I mean I haven't loved, or even dated, anyone but Robin. I'm not really sure how this works."  
  
"Well," Liz said, "there's not really a difference between what we've been doing and dating. Dating's just more, I guess. Spending more time together, talking more, which are both things we do a lot of already. And there's the, um, the physical part."  
  
"Physical, huh," Jason said smiling. "You mean like this."  
  
Jason leaned over and rubbed his hands up her arms and kissed the side of her neck. It was a good think Liz was sitting down because her knees went weak. Jason turned his head and looked into her glazed-over eyes.  
  
"That's how I feel every time you walk into a room," he whispered into her ear. Elizabeth shivered.  
  
Jason leaned back and just looked at Liz. After a minute, he said, "There are still some things we need to discuss."  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"You know what I do," he said. "But you can't ask about it. And I might have to lie to you. I don't want to but I might have to. Liz, I swear it will never be about how I feel, about us."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and said, "I understand that, Jason. But there's something I need from you."  
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"Do you remember telling me that you and Robin weren't together because she tried to run your life? Well, you can't make decisions for me, Jase. I was powerless once because a man didn't want me to have a choice. I will never allow someone to make me powerless again, physically or emotionally."  
  
Jason nodded and they sat there thinking about what all of this would mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later Liz was painting and Jason was out with Sonny. When there was a knock on the door, Liz yelled that it was open. Lucky came in and walked over to watch Liz paint.  
  
"That looks great," Lucky said. "It looks like night but it's bright, too."  
  
"It's the moonlight off the lake from this one place Jason and I go to," she told him.  
  
"Oh," was Lucky's reply.  
  
"Lucky," Liz said. "What?"  
  
"Sarah told me you'd moved in here," he said. "I wanted to see if it was true."  
  
"I haven't moved in," Liz said. "Not technically."  
  
"How many nights a week do you sleep here?" Lucky asked.  
  
"All of them," Liz said absently.  
  
"And you paint here," Lucky said.  
  
"Obviously," she said.  
  
"But you don't live here," Lucky said.  
  
"Okay, I guess I am living here," Liz said.  
  
"This happened really fast, Liz. Are you sure it's a good idea?" Lucky said.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door and opened it. Marco stuck his head in and looked around.  
  
"Is everything okay, Ms. Weber?" Marco asked.  
  
"Marco, how many times do I have to tell you," Liz said.  
  
"To call you Elizabeth," Marco finished for her. "I'm sorry. I'll try. Are you okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Marco. I'll call you if I need you," Liz said.  
  
"What was that about?" Lucky asked after Marco had left.  
  
"Marco? He's just protective. All the guards are," Liz said.  
  
"True but they're also afraid," Jason said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey," Liz said with a glowing smile.  
  
Jason just stood there and stared at Lucky. Lucky shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What are they afraid of?" Lucky asked finally.  
  
"Me," Jason replied.  
  
"Jason," Liz said warningly.  
  
"It's true," Jason said. "They're afraid of what I'll do to them if anything happens to you."  
  
"Lucky," Liz said. "I'm fine and I'm happy. Tell Sarah to stop trying to cause trouble."  
  
Lucky nodded and gave Jason a wide berth as he walked to the door. Once he was gone, Liz put down her paintbrush and turned to Jason.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Jason said innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Jason Morgan!" Liz exclaimed. "You aren't like that. You don't throw your...abilities in others' faces. So what is going on?"  
  
Jason sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I don't like him," he said quietly.  
  
Liz stared at him for a second before replying, "I didn't think you had an opinion about Lucky, one way or the other."  
  
"I don't like him," Jason repeated.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked.  
  
"Because of the way he treated you," Jason said. "And the way he looks at you."  
  
"So you're also jealous?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jason said. "I don't know what jealousy feels like. I don't even know if I can feel jealousy."  
  
"If you can feel love, then you can feel jealousy," Liz told him.  
  
"So jealousy is wanting to smasj in his face for watching you paint?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently for you it is," Liz said with a small smile.  
  
"Why was he here?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sarah told him I had moved in with you," Liz said. "He wanted to make sure I was okay."  
  
"I should have punched him," Jason said.  
  
"I had no idea you were this possessive," Liz said.  
  
"I'm not," Jason said. "Or at least I wasn't until now."  
  
"Sarah had him worked up," Liz said.  
  
"I don't like him," Jason said. "But I won't hurt him unless he really deserves it."  
  
"My hero," Elizabeth said, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Jason were blissfully happy over the next few weeks. Well, they were almost blissful. Elizabeth was getting frustrated because they still had seperate bedrooms. She had dropped hints, wore sexier clothes but Jason seemed perfectly happy to make-out for an hour and then go to sleep alone. Liz was ready to try something drastic. She just didn't know what. Liz was sitting on the couch trying to come p with an idea that wouldn't embarass her beyond belief. A knock sounded on the door and Carly walked in before Liz could say anything.  
  
"Jase, I need...Oh," Carly said, seeing Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi, Carly. He's not here," Liz said.  
  
Carly turned to leave but noticed Liz looked really out of it. Deciding this would be her good deed of the week, Carly asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Liz said. Then, with a deep breath, said, "Carly, can I talk to you?"  
  
"The life getting to you already, huh?" Carly said.  
  
"No, it's not that," Liz said. "It's personal. Really personal."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Carly asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"How do I get Jason to sleep with me?" Liz blurted out.  
  
Carly stared at her in shock. Finally she said, "You're serious. You mean you two haven't..."  
  
"No," Liz said.  
  
"Seduce him," Carly said with a grin.  
  
"I can't," Liz said. "I don't know how. Carly, the sum total of my sexual experience is Lucky and a rapist."  
  
"So," Carly said, "I'm the only person Jason's ever slept with."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better," Liz said exasperated.  
  
"Okay," Carly said, "what have you tried?"  
  
"Everything," Liz said. "I've dropped hints the size of anvils. I bought new clothes. But at the end of the evening, Jason goes to his rooma nd I go to mine."  
  
"Yeah, Jason doesn't do very well with hints," Carly said. "He's better with orders."  
  
"I can't order him to have sex with me," Liz stated.  
  
"This situationis going to take some serious planning," Carly said. "Can I have a little time to think and get back to you?"  
  
"Sure," Liz said and Carly left.  
  
Jason came home later that day and he and Liz spent a normal evening together. A few hours after they went to bed, Liz woke from a nightmare. She was shaking as she walked to Jason's door.  
  
Liz knocked gently and opened the door. "Jason," she called softly.  
  
Jason sat up, gun in hand.  
  
"It's me," Liz said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked putting the gun back on the nightstand.  
  
"I had a nightmare," Liz said still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come here," he said and Liz climbed onto the bed next to him. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I don't really remember it," Liz said. "Just that I was terrified and alone. I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Jason said. He groaned inwardly. He was having a hard enough time keeping his hands off of her. He wasn't sure he'd be able to with her right next to him all night.  
  
Liz laid with her body facing Jason. Jason knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night. Twenty minutes later, Liz was still awake and she knew Jason was as well.  
  
"Jason," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Can we talk about something?" Liz asked, glad the room was pitch black because her face was flaming red.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Jason said.  
  
"Why don't you want to sleep with me? I mean, you said you wanted me once but now," Liz trailed off.  
  
Jason laughed softly. "Is that what you think? That I don't want you?" he asked. When Liz didn't say anything, he ran his hand down her back letting it come to rest on her hip.  
  
"I was trying to give you time. To make sure you were ready," he said.  
  
Liz stroked the side of his face and said, "Been ready for weeks, Jase."  
  
Whe she slid her hand from his face gently down his chest, Jason's fingers flexed on her hip.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. In answer, Liz leaned over and kissed him, gently at first, then harder.  
  
Jason's fingers dug into her hip again, not violently but not gently either. Liz trailed her fingers back up Jason's chest. When Jason's lips found the side of her neck, Liz grabbed his bicep. Her fingers involuntarily flexed into his muscles. She arched her head back and moaned as he played the nerves there. He rolled her onto her back and began undoing the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. He slid the shirt off her and worked his way down her torso with his mouth. One of Liz's hands had found its way into Jason's hair. The other was learning all the muscles in his back and shoulders. She slid her hands to his hips and pulled off his boxers. Jason's hands slid up her thighs and he looked into her eyes as he slid into her. Liz's eyes fluttered shut as Jason rocked his hips. She reared up as she came, whispering his name. She reached up and dragged him down to kiss him deeply. When she dug her fingers into his arms again, Jason let go.  
  
A few minutes later, Jason rolled off of Liz but pulled her in to his side wrapping his arms around her. Liz laid her head on Jason's shoulder and sighed contentedly. A feeling washed over Jason and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He thought about it and realized it was true happiness. He hadn't felt it since Michael had been taken from him. Jason closed his eyes and the next thing he knew it was eight in the morning. Liz was lying half on top of him.  
  
"Liz," Jason said softly. "Liz, what time do you have to be at work?"  
  
"MMM, 9," Liz mumbled.  
  
"It's eight," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It's eight o'clock," Jason said.  
  
That woke Liz up. She scrambled off his bed and into the shower. Jason got up and pulled boxers on. He went downstairs and asked Max to drive Liz to Kelly's.  
  
At 8:40, Liz came flying down the stairs. She gave Jason a hard kiss and blew out the door. She ran across the hall, knocked, and opened it. Max followed her.  
  
"Mission accomplished," Liz said to Carly, who was sitting on the couch. "Thanks, Carly! Gotta go, gonna be late for work."  
  
Liz closed the door and turned around, running into Max.  
  
"I'm driving you to work," Max said. Liz nodded and Max asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Great," Liz sighed. "Everything is great."  
  
Max looked at her but didn't ask her anything else. They drove to Kelly's in silence. Liz hopped out of the car as soon as Max pulled up to Kelly's. She didn't even notice Sarah and Lucky walking up. Liz was tying her apron on behind the counter when Sarah and Lucky came in and sat down.  
  
"So now he's got his goons chauffeuring you around town. Does that make you feel important?" Sarah asked nastily.  
  
Liz smiled at her sweetly and poured coffee for the couple. She made her rounds of the tables and then came back to the counter.  
  
"I see," Sarah said. "You're too good to talk to you sister now."  
  
"Sarah," Lucky pleaded.  
  
"No, it's okay, Lucky," Liz said with a smile. "You didn't want to talk, Sarah. You wanted to accuse and basically be a bitch."  
  
"Wha..."Sarah said astonished.  
  
"I'm not finished," Liz continued still smiling. "I've never needed a man to make me feel important. That's your MO. As for Max, I overslept and he offered to drop me off so I wouldn't have to run. Now, I'm done defending my life to you. If you're here to eat, then order. If not, stop taking up seats."  
  
Sarah glared at her. 'Since when did Lizzie have that kind of backbone?' Sarah thought.  
  
"We're here to eat," Lucky said.  
  
Liz took their orders and gave them to the cook. Then she busied herself with the rest of the diner's customers. About forty-five minutes later, Sarah and Lucky were finishing up their meal and Liz was back at the counter.Jason walked in and went straight to the counter. Liz leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile and poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "I found something this morning that I got for you while I was gone."  
  
"What?" Liz asked excitedly.  
  
Jason pulled the postcard out of his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"Florence," Liz breathed. "It looks so beautiful. I wish I could see it in person."  
  
"Say when and we'll go," Jason said.  
  
"If I said now?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'd call the pilot," Jason said.  
  
"Just like that," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said. "Just like that."  
  
Liz leaned over and kissed him again. "You're amazing," she said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Jason said, only slightly embarrased as she kissed him again. "But if we aren't going to Florence, I should go to work."  
  
Liz laughed as Jason left. Sarah and Lucky just stared at her.  
  
"What?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lucky said quickly, putting money on the counter for their bill. He grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her upstairs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah demanded, whirling on Lucky when they got to his room.  
  
"What?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Twice," Sarah said. "Twice you stopped me from speaking."  
  
"It's Liz's life," Lucky said. "She would just get mad at us again if we try to interfere."  
  
"I don't care!" Sarah yelled. "I will say what I think to Lizzie. She can't go to Italy with him."  
  
"She can do anything she wants," Lucky said patiently. "You can't stop her."  
  
"Why are you defending her?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm not. I just know she won't listen to us," Lucky said.  
  
"You are. You're defending her," Sarah said. "You don't want to make her mad because you want her back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucky said incredulously.  
  
"You want her back," Sarah said. "Now that another guy is enjoying your toy, you want it back."  
  
"Liz isn't a toy," Lucky said.  
  
"But you don't deny that you want her back," Sarah said.  
  
"Sarah," Lucky said.  
  
"No," Sarah said. "I get the picture."  
  
Sarah stormed out of his room and down to Kelly's. She went to the counter and glared at Liz.  
  
"You won this round," Sarah said. "Don't think it will happen againg." She stomped out of Kelly's.  
  
Lucky came down the stairs and looked at Liz.  
  
"She's gone," Liz said.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Just something about me winning," Liz said. Lucky sighed and went back upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Liz was painting and she couldn't stop smiling. She had moved into Jason's room and she was happier than she had been since the night she had spent with Lucky in the church. Nikolas had mentioned that Lucky and Sarah were no longer seeing each other. Elizabeth was truly sorry about that because she wanted Lucky to be happy.  
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself again, unable to think anything but happy thoughts for long. She and Carly even seemed to have a truce since Liz had asked for Carly's help. Liz's life was as close to perfect as she thought it would ever get. She and Jason were even having dinner with Sonny and Carly that night.  
  
Johnny knocked on the door and then opened it.  
  
"Elizabeth, Lucky Spencer is here to see you," Johnny said. At Liz's nod, he stepped aside and let Lucky in.  
  
"Hey," Lucky said.  
  
Liz looked at him and said, "You shouldn't come here, Lucky."  
  
Lucky looked hurt so Liz said, "Look, we're friends but you have to know Jason doesn't want you here."  
  
"And what Jasone says, goes," Lucky said.  
  
"It's his apartment, Lucky," Liz said.  
  
Lucky nodded and said, "So I guess you heard about me and Sarah."  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"Look, I don't know what's going on with her but I think she's going to do something stupid, maybe directed at you," Lucky said.  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up," Liz said.  
  
Jason walked in the door then. He strode past Lucky and kissed Liz.  
  
"What time are we supposed to be across the hall for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"About an hour," Liz said.  
  
Jason nodded and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I better go," Lucky said heading for the door. "Just be careful."  
  
Liz nodded and Lucky left.  
  
"He still worried that I'm going to get you hurt?" Jason asked walking back in with a beer.  
  
"No, he thinks Sarah might be planning something," Liz said.  
  
"I thought he and your sister were together," Jason said.  
  
"They broke up," Liz said.  
  
Silence was Jason's response.  
  
"I'm sorry he was here," Liz said. "I told him not to come here."  
  
Jason sighed and said, "You can have anyone you want here. Well, except the obvious. I just don't like the way he looks at you."  
  
"How is is you think he looks at me?" Liz asked.  
  
"Like he realizes what he gave up and he wants it back," Jason said. "But it doesn't matter. He did give you up and now you're mine. I have no intention of giving you up or giving you a reason to want to go."  
  
Liz walked over and sat on Jason's lap.  
  
"And I have no intention of going anywhere," Liz said. "You are stuck with me."  
  
Jason smiled and kissed her.  
  
Half an hour later the couple walked across the hall with a pie that Liz had brought home from Kelly's. Max let them in just as Carly came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Carly, were you just in the kitchen?" Jason asked handing her the pie.  
  
"Yes," Carly said.  
  
"Then I'm just going to order from No Name now," Jason said and Carly hit him on the arm.  
  
"She was just trying to steal some before dinner," Sonny said coming out of the kitchen. "I cooked everything."  
  
"Good," Jason said laughing. "Where's Michael?"  
  
"He's at my mom's," Carly said. "She hasn't seen him in awhile so I let him spend the night."  
  
The two couples ate, talked, and laughed for a couple of hours. At eleven, in deference to Carly's pregnancy, Jason and Liz went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Liz was late coming home from Kelly's because another waitress' car broke down. When Liz got to the penthouse, she could hear Jason upstairs so she went into the kitchen for a drink.  
  
Jason came down the stairs with no shirt on because he thought he had heard someone. When he didn't see anyone, he turned to go back upstairs. A knock on the door stopped him.  
  
Liz started toward the living room to answer the door but heard Jason open it.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason asked and Liz decided it would be best to stay in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" Liz heard her sister's voice ask. Once again Liz started for the living room but decided to let Jason handle it.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason repeated.  
  
"You know Lizzie is only with you to get back at us," Sarah said as she strode into the room past Jason.  
  
"Us?" Jason asked.  
  
"Me, my parents, Grams, Lucky," Sarah said. "She's just here to make everyone worry and pay attention to her."  
  
"And you want them to pay attention to you," Jason said.  
  
"No, I wanted to warn you. I can't stand the way she's using you," Sarah cooed. In the kitchen, Liz was getting angrier and angrier. She cracked the door open so she could see what was happening.  
  
"Warn me?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes, she'll leave you just like Lucky," Sarah said.  
  
"That's a convenient version of history," Jason said.  
  
"I'm not saying I'm blameless but Lizzie walked out on Lucky," Sarah backpedaled. "She wouldn't forgive him."  
  
"For sleeping with you," Jason said.  
  
"For anything," Sarah said.  
  
"She seemed to have forgiven him when he was here the other day," Jason said.  
  
"That's my point," Sarah said. "She's about to leave you for him, to get more attention."  
  
"Elizabeth is free to leave anytime she wants," Jason said. "She isn't a prisoner. She's here because she wants to be."  
  
"And if she left it wouldn't hurt you," Sarah said.  
  
"All I want is for Elizabeth to be happy," Jason said making Liz smile. "If being with Lucky makes her happier than being with me, then that's all that matters."  
  
"What about your happiness?" Sarah said reaching out and caressing Jason's bare chest.  
  
"Be very careful," Jason said. "You don't know what's on the other side of the line you're about to cross."  
  
"I can handle it," Sarah purred, trailing her fingers up and down his bicep.  
  
Jason grabbed her wrist and shoved her onto the couch. He put a hand on the back of the couch on either side of her head, trapping her. Jason leaned in very close.  
  
"No, you can't," Jason said letting his eyes go as cold as ice. "This may have worked on Lucky but just the sight of you makes my skin crawl. Nobody uses me to hurt the people I love, least of all a pathetic brat like you."  
  
"But I..."Sarah tried to say.  
  
"No," Jason said. "Listen to me very carefully. I will not allow you to hurt Elizabeth again, ever."  
  
Sarah pushed Jason away and stood up furious.  
  
"What is it about Lizzie that makes the men in this town so devoted to her?" Sarah asked. "I'm attractive, smart, and I know how to have fun but Lucky, you, and even Sonny Corinthos jump every time Lizzie opens her mouth. Why? Damn it, tell me why!"  
  
"I can't speak for Lucky, or even for Sonny," Jason said. "But I love her which is something I was told was not possible."  
  
"But why do you love her?" Sarah asked. "She's not that attractive or smart. She's boring."  
  
"Elizabeth is amazing. She accepts me as I am; she always has. She knows me better than anyone and she's still here. She's loyal, which is something you would know nothing about," Jason said. "Elizabeth is also very smart and far more attractive than you."  
  
The look on Sarah's face had Liz stifling a laugh. Liz decided it was time to end this. She walked out of the kitchen. Liz walked over to stand beside Jason. She ran her hand over his back in a gesture that was familiar and intimate.  
  
"Lizzie, you've been here the whole time?" Sarah said in disbelief. "Why didn't you help me when he accosted me?"  
  
"Stuff it, Sarah. I saw the whole thing," Liz said. "Trust me, if he'd really wanted to hurt you, he would have. You deserved worse than he gave you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah said innocently.  
  
"Whatever," Liz said. "You know, for years I was jealous of you. You got the grades, the looks, the boys, and the approval. But now I get it. You're a cruel, vindictive whore selling herself to everyone for approval, never happy to just be. Well, I'm done, Sarah. No more competition. I'm happy being me. I have a job I like, I have my art, I have great friends, and I have someone who loves me completely and unconditionally. So I'm done with you. Now get out of our house and don't ever come back."  
  
"Our?" Sarah said spitefully. "It's not yours, Lizzie. It's his. You live in a mobster's apartment and you call me a whore. Look in the mirror!"  
  
Jason stepped toward Sarah and Liz could see the violence in his eyes. She put a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"No, Jason. She's not worth it," Liz said. "Sarah, leave now and if you ever come at us again, I won't stop him."  
  
"But I'm your sister," Sarah protested in shock at the threat of violence.  
  
"And AJ is Jason's brother," Liz said. "Care to ask AJ if that would make a difference."  
  
Sarah left not knowing how to reply. Liz had won and they both knew it. Jason turned to Liz.  
  
"I would have killed her for that," he said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Liz asked incredulously.  
  
"I never wanted you to see me like that," he said.  
  
"Everyone is capable of violence, Jason," Liz said. "The important thing is that you stopped when I asked you to."  
  
Jason looked at her and took a deep breath.  
  
"So you want to get married?" he asked.  
  
Liz's mouth fell open in shock. She finally asked, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Elizabeth Weber," Jason said. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
"Oh my God, YES," she yelled throwing her arms around him.  
  
"We'll go to jewelers tomorrow," Jason said kissing her. "Being an artist, I thought you might want to design your own ring."  
  
Liz looked up at him, her eyes shining. She couldn't remember ever being happier or having someone understand her so well and love her so much. 


End file.
